This invention relates to a sign-making machine generally of the type disclosed in Wormser U.S. Pat. No. 3,171,207 wherein a router is carried on an arm movable in x and y directions to cut grooves in a workpiece clamped to the frame of the machine. More particularly, the present invention relates to a stylus which is secured to the outer or free end of the arm of a machine of the foregoing type to guide movement of the arm so the router cuts the grooves in the shapes desired for the various figures of the sign. When making a figure in the sign, the lower end or tip of the stylus rides on a template which is secured to the machine adjacent one side of the frame.